Shut Up and Hold Me
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: The fear of thunder may be totally irrational, but Jeff absolutely loves that Nick is terrified of the loud noise. R


**So I'm currently in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm, and I really don't like thunder and lightning. They are bearable when you're with someone, but I am all alone and I am shaking and jumping and crying. I do apologize for any mistakes.**

Shut Up and Hold Me

"Looks like the weather is gonna get pretty bad," I said gazing out the window of the Warblers practice room. Dark clouds were looming over the grounds of Dalton Academy.

"Looks like it," I heard Trent say.

"I don't like thunder," Nick mumbled next to me, barley suppressing a shudder, I grinned and put my hand on his shoulder. He was always fun to hang out with when the weather got bad.

I saw Sebastian's reflection in the window, smirking at Nick's weakness.

I got a little mad about that.

"I guess you guys are dismissed," Wes said. "Get back to your dorms before it gets bad."

A crack of thunder pierced the air as he finished the sentence and Nick jumped. "Jesus," he whispered.

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"See you guys tomorrow!" David called as everyone headed out of the room.

"Come on," I said wrapping my arm around Nick's shoulders and steering him towards the door. I saw Sebastian open his mouth, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't," I said, pushing past him.

Nick was quiet as we walked to our dorm, he kept his head down and jumped every time we heard the thunder bang across the sky.

When we got to our dorm he picked his head up. "I'm so glad you're my roommate this year," He said as I unlocked the door and let us in.

"Why's that?" I asked taking of my blazer and tossing it onto the bed. My tie soon followed.

"Cause you don't laugh at me," He said, a vulnerable look in his eyes.

I walked to the door, where Nick was still standing and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Only because I love you."

Nick wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head down so he could kiss me again. I had just snaked my arms around his waist when another clapped of thunder echoed through our room, followed shortly by a very bright flash of lightning.

Nick jumped, dropping his arms from my neck.

"Why are you grinning?" He demanded.

"I got an idea," I said. I took my hands off his waist and backed away, laughing at the whimper Nick let out.

"Shh," I said. "You're gonna like this."

I turned to face the room. I pulled my desk chair out and brought it to the center of the room. Then I went and got Nick's chair.

"Jeeeeeeefffffffffff," Nick said. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I positioned the two chairs so that they were pressed up against my bed. Then I took my blazer and tie off the bed, dumping them on my desk, and tore my comforter off the bed. I draped it over the two chairs.

"You did not," Nick said. I could hear the smile in his voice. I gather my pillows and threw them under the blanket, then I got Nick's pillows and threw them under.

As I turned back around to get Nick's blanket I saw him discarding his blazer and tie as well.

"Come on," I said crawling under the blanket.

Nick poked his head in as I was rearranging the pillows. "Come on," I said again. He crawled in and looked at me.

"I can't believe you just made a blanket fort." He said.

"You love it," I told him.

"I do," He nodded his head. "And I love you Jeff," He leaned over and kissed me. But the kiss was cut short because the next clap of thunder was so loud that it made Nick scream. Actually scream.

Nick slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide. "You did not hear that," He said, his voiced muffled.

I burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You just screamed!"

"No I didn't," Nick was shaking his head.

I fell over and laughed into the pillow I landed on.

"Jeff," Nick whined. "It was not that funny."

"Yes it was," I said through my giggles.

When the laughing subsided I looked up at Nick, who had his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He was also determinedly not looking at me.

"Aren't you gonna lay with me?" I asked.

No response.

I reached for his blanket and covered myself with it. Sighing as the wonderful smell of _Nick_ surrounded me.

"Aren't you gonna snuggle with me?"

"Not until I get an apology," He said, still refusing to look at me. I sighed. Luckily, another loud clap of thunder rang through the room and Nick dove under the blanket, shoving up against me. I grinned.

"Do I still need to apologize?"

Nick didn't say anything. I could see the legitimate fear in his eyes.

I really loved that he was scared of thunder.

I pushed his hair back and told him so.

"Shut up and hold me," he said.

I grinned and complied.

**Okay, so this may be my favorite thing that I have ever written. Why have I not written any Niff stories before?**

**While I've got the attention of you other Niff-shippers I was wondering what you think about calling ourselves NIFFlers? Like the creatures in **_**Harry Potter**_**. I think it's totally awesome.**

**REVIEW! (please)**


End file.
